Bloodlust
by flamealchemist15
Summary: AU Daisuke decides to become a Fighter to try to win Hikari's heart, even though it risks his life. But when he meets a slave, Ken Ichijouji, fighting to win his freedom, his life changes forever. Daiken Takari Taito
1. 00 Prologue

Hello

Hello! Now that I'm not writing Ed and Naru's Mission, I decided to start a new fanfic! It's different from any other fic I've written, but I think it's a really cool idea…anyway, please enjoy! Btw, all the following chapters after this will be from Daisuke's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon because, if I did, Daisuke and Ken would go out!

The year was 61 of the Revolutionary Era. The times of technology and automobiles were long gone, swept away in the effects of global warming. Only a few populations scattered across the north exist in the heated world, but they are isolated by the water and huge masses of land between them. Now, people amuse themselves by watching the bloodbaths of Fighters- people who fight other fighters to the death. However, even though being one could end up with you being dead, the rewards of success were incredible- fame, power, fortune, fans, everything one could dream of. And that's where our story begins…

"Come on, Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun!" A young, 16-year-old girl waved to her two closest friends. She had chocolate brown hair with blue eyes and a slender figure, making her popular with many boys. She had on a pink tank top with blue jean capris and pink sandals.

"Coming!" Another figure, one of her closest friends, came out towards her. This person was male and, like the girl, he had a slender figure. He had dirty blonde hair with a tan hat. His eyes were also blue and he had on a green t-shirt with white shorts and tan sandals. He had known the girl for all of his life, unlike the girl's other close friend.

"Here I am, Hikari-chan!" He had spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red and blue t-shirt and black shorts. He had a pair of blue sandals and a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay! We'd better hurry," The girl, now identified as Hikari, gave them a sweet smile that made the spiky-haired boy's heart melt," or they'll start without us."

"Damn! Let's go!" The spiky-haired boy cried, running off.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun-" the other boy yelled after him.

"So predictable sometimes, eh, Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked the other boy, now identified as Takeru.

"Yeah. But the games really are exciting. Let's follow him." Takeru offered Hikari a smile, which she returned.

"Daisuke-kun, wait up!" The two of them ran after him.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm breathless!" Daisuke said, catching his breath in between what he said. Takeru, who was also breathless, nodded.

"Then don't run off like that!" Takeru responded, making Daisuke glare at him.

"Shut up, TP!"

"Daisuke-kun, no one even calls me 'TK' (1) any longer." Takeru responded, rolling his eyes at Daisuke's nickname for him.

"Hey, shut up! You're still gonna be TP to me!" Takeru rolled his eyes again.

"That was a lame come back."

"Your face is a lame come back!"

"…"

"Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, please stop fighting!" Hikari said, causing the two boys to turn and look at her; Daisuke grinned.

"Anything for you, Hikari-chan!"

"Sure, Hikari."

"Okay." She smiled, and Daisuke's heart melted again. Before anyone could say anything, someone came out into the arena.

"Oh, I don't recognize the announcer this time…" Hikari said disappointingly. Recently, many of the announcers had been people they had gone to school with since they had just graduated. (2)

"Hello everyone! Welcome to today's Fighter Games! First, we'd like to let our dancer team on to the stage!" Many 17-year-old girls and older came out and Hikari smiled. She started to talk to both of her friends but, noticing that Daisuke was completely focused on the dancers, turned to Takeru.

"I hope I make the team…the tryouts are coming up soon." Hikari told him. (3) Takeru nodded.

"Mm hmm, and then you'll have be able to be on the same stage as Taichi!"

"Yeah." She said, smiling. Takeru turned to the pre-occupied Daisuke and laughed.

"He's sure enjoying himself, isn't he?" Hikari laughed.

"Yeah. I wonder if he'd notice if we hold hands, Takeru-kun…" she responded, saying the last bit quieter. Daisuke jerked and turned his head quickly towards them.

"What?! Don't you dare hold his hand!" He gasped, and Takeru sighed.

"Guess that's a no." Takeru and Hikari had been going out for a year now but, in order to keep Daisuke's friendship, Hikari wouldn't show any sort of affection for Takeru as long as Daisuke was around, despite how much she wanted to.

"Oh, the dancers are done…" Hikari noticed. The announcer came out onto the stage once again.

"Okay, now here's the main attraction! Here come today's fighters!" The crowd cheered loudly, including Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari. Hikari put her hand over her heart.

"Oh no, my heart's starting to beat like crazy again. I just get so nervous for him…"

"Don't worry, Hikari; he'll be fine. I hear he's just fighting a rookie today, anyway."

"I know, I know, but still…I can't help but worry." She said, offering Takeru a nervous smile. The announcer was still talking.

"Now, in the left corner, here's our rookie: Hirano Akito!" The crowd gave a few cheers and whistled, but nothing special; everyone knew the boy's fate today, anyway. Hikari gave a nervous and pitying look.

"Oh, Akito," she said, recognizing the boy, "I hope he begs for mercy."

"He's too new; he won't win," Takeru responded.

"I know, and I don't want him to. But I don't want him to die, either."

"I know, and neither do I, but…it's the nature of the sport."

"Ugh, I hate graduating. Now so many of our classmates will be out there." Hikari said, and it was true- it was very easy to become a Fighter once you finished school.

"And now, in the right corned," the announcer continued, "is one of our champions, Yagami Taichi!" The crowd cheered wildly for the 19-year-old pro-Fighter, including Daisuke, who screamed especially load for his hero.

"Yeah, he's a really cool older brother. But I still get very nervous, even though he's so good…" she responded putting her hand over her heart again. Takeru started to speak, but Daisuke interrupted him.

"It's okay, Hikari, he's-"

"Hey, hey, isn't it 'cause you guys didn't have any many that he became one? And now you guys have a ton of money? Man, Taichi's so cool!" Daisuke grinned, making Takeru sigh and Hikari smile nervously. The announcer held up a red flag.

"Let the games begin!" The crowd cheered wildly. The game didn't last very long, as expected. Akito put up a good fight, but Taichi soon had him on the ground.

"So, it's time to go in for the final kill! Will Hirano beg for mercy?" Much of the crowd booed, and Hikari glared at the,.

"So heartless. Don't they realize there are people fighting out there?"

The announcer had walked up to Akito and Taichi, who had his sword pointed at Akito. Akito nodded his head.

"You see that? Akito here wants mercy! What do you think, crowd? Should we?" Cheering for mercy erupted, including by Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru.

"…or shouldn't we?" More cheering erupted, and it was clear what had won.

"Okay, then, mercy it is! Akito will live, and will hopefully become a new star here!" The crowd cheered and Hikari let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Looks like everyone's feeling merciful today." Takeru nodded, but Daisuke hadn't been listening. He was focused on the wild cheering, the girls that came out to put the winner's cloak over Taichi, and thought about all the things Fighters got out of their hard work. He turned to the person he loved, Hikari. Despite her resistance and worry, he knew she respected and admired fighters as well. He was 16 now and he didn't have the grades for a normal high paying job.

"I…want to be a Fighter, too." He said to himself. And he was always one never to let his goals die. He would become a Fighter and make Hikari his girl!

I don't usually like using the dub names, but for the 01 kids, names like TK and Kari can be nicknames for them when they were kids.

(2) Because there are not as many jobs and the lack of technology, school ends at 16 years old (plus it's more convenient for me)

Hikari did learn dancing from Tailmon in the original so, since she can't be a photographer, she's a dancer.

I know it wasn't too long, but it's just the prologue. The fanfic will get progressively darker if you were looking for that, and, don't worry, there will be shounen-ai later on! I got this idea from the blood sports mentioned in a project done on them for my World Studies class, if you were wondering, so there'll be some stuff based on that. I was originally going to kill off poor Akito, but I couldn't bring myself to…so, he's alive. I might use him later, but there'll probably be a lot of random OCs in this, since I don't know how I'm going to bring myself to kill off actual characters. As for character death…well, don't be surprised if it happens.

Here's a preview for the next chapter. And please review!

Hi, I'm Motomiya Daisuke, and I'm gonna become a star Fighter like Taichi so that Hikari-chan will fall in love with me! Yeah, I know, she's goin' out with Takashi Takeru, but there's still me, right? So, anyway, I've gotta get the basics down…this sword is really heavy! Next chapter's called, 'I'll do it for love!'


	2. 01 I'll Do it for Love!

Hello

Hello! Thank you all for reading this story! I've been busy with summer school and driver's ed, but I'll try to post these chapters ASAP!

Azure Rose: Thank you so much! Daiken's awesome, and it's about time I wrote a shounen-ai fic (and stuck to it)! Thanks again! :D

TrippNessa: I always could imagine Daisuke saying a "your face" joke. Thank you, and here's the next chapter! :D

KoumiLoccness: I was thinking about putting in Koumimi (since it's one of my favorite Digimon pairing), but I decided not to put it in the summery…anyway, I might put it in! Thanks for your review, and Taito's awesome! :D

Ichijouji: Thanks for your review, and here's the next chapter! :D

catgirrl246: Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…and I've written so many crossovers that it's so weird stating that only do not own one anime (although I don't own any, so I'm not claiming anything…) XD

* * *

I grunted. Mornings. They were something I hated- at least for the first hour or so- and I didn't like waking up to them. Blinking, I sat up, and noticed my stupid sister had opened my window again.

"Dammit…Jun…" I sat up and got out of bed 15-or-so minutes later and headed downstairs after getting ready. Everyone had left, so I set out to get breakfast at some bakery or something. After eating, I was finally awake and it dawned on me what today actually was.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled, and ran back home. I grabbed my application and dashed to the academy. What academy, you may ask?

The Fighter's Preparatory Academy. I know, it sucks that I just graduated from school and now I'm back in another school. If it weren't required, I wouldn't take go to this stupid academy. School's so boring and useless, and I coulda been doing so many better things during the time I was there! Yet, here I am, again, in school!

Still, even for school, this was so exciting! I was gonna be a Fighter- just like Taichi! And Hikari…she'd fall for me, I just knew it! Sorry TP, but she's gonna be my girlfriend now!

Before I opened the door, I took a quick pause for breath, and took a quick peek at the layout of the building. It was huge- probably about two stories high! The building was painted black, white, and red, giving it an exciting look. I didn't have any more time to look at the building, because I had to enter it. Opening the doors, I looked up at the clock. 9 o'clock exactly. I was lucky.

"You're late." The person sitting on the desk told me. What the hell? I was here at 9!

"Um, I'm not-"

"Here, if you are early, you are on time. If you arrive at the scheduled time, you are late." What? They never told us that! Stupid jerk, making up rules like that on the spot. The guy continued.

"And you are?" I then noticed what he looked like- he was all big and muscular, with a glare that could kill…in other words, _really_ intimating. I gulped.

"M-Motomiya Daisuke." I responded. I looked around and noticed all of the people lined up. Looking back at the intimidating guy, he was now checking a list and soon looked up at me.

"Okay. Get in line." I obeyed, not wanting to make him angry. I stood next to a blond haired boy. The scary guy started to talk.

"Hey? What's your name?" I asked him, deciding to talk. I wasn't much of a listener to teachers, anyway.

"Um…we're supposed to listen right now…" Huh? What a wimpy jerk! Why'd he say that so nervously, too? He shouldn't be such a jerk and so nervous; I talk- well, talked- in class all the time, so it's no big deal.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, kind of angry now, but not giving him a real reason not to talk to me.

"…Wallace. But, seriously, shut up." He said in kind-of a whisper. I glared at him, making sure he _knew_ he was being rude, before talking to him again.

"So, why are you here?" He looked around my age (despite being so rude), but I never had him in my classes or anything…he must've gone to the other high school.

"Um, well…" He started to answer nervously, but he was interrupted.

"Motomiya Daisuke! Wallace! Here, now!" I forgot just how scary this guy was…Wallace and I walked up towards him, and I realized why Wallace so rude and nervous.

"NEVER talk while I'm talking! Talk once more and expect to find yourselves out in that stadium WITHOUT training! Understand?" I nodded and Wallace did the same thing, adding a "yes, sir". Of course I understood; I didn't wanna die…I didn't come here for that! If there was one thing that sucked about what I was going into, it was the fact that I could easily end up dead, and his words weren't very comforting on this fact…

"And what about you, Motomiya?" What? I had nodded yes…

"I understand…" He still glared at me, and I remembered that Wallace had said and I added, "…sir."

"Go back. NOW." Wallace and I walked back quickly, not wanting to upset the man. I wanted to apologize to Wallace, but I didn't dare say a word to him after that.

"Now, as I was saying to everyone who was listening," he sent a glare in our direction and sweat appeared on my forehead, "you will all spend exactly six months training here. You will then be given a test. If you pass, you will find yourself gradually moving up- in other words, fighting and killing weaker opponents in the beginning. If you fail, your blood will be in the hands of the pros." A hand raised and he sent a cruel glare in their direction, but the person didn't seem to notice it and kept their hand raised. A minute of silence passed and the hand stayed up, so he walked up to the person.

"Um, how is the tes-" The person was interrupted

"Do you know what questioning things shows?" He asked the boy, who suddenly realized he was in trouble.

"U-um…I…don't know?"

"It shows cowardice and hesitation to do something. If you start to question or wonder about something while you are on the battlefield, do you know what will happen?" He turned to someone else now, who grew very nervous.

"Um…you die?" He answered, and the scary man glared at him.

"Do not show hesitation, Mihama. But, yes, you will die. You must never question anything and only fight- if you quickly make a decision, you will either die or live, but the chances are much greater of living than if you start questioning things. That is rule #1: never ask a question." I gasped- _never ask a question_? It's hard enough to listen and understand, but now I can't ask him to explain it more or again?

"Now, with that said, here are the rules for this class. You might want to write them down, because I'm only saying these once." What? Nobody said we had to bring paper or something to write with! Maybe I should've asked Taichi for advice before taking this class but, then again, I didn't want to let Hikari know…she'd just worry, so…

"Sir, you never told us to bring anything to write with or on." Nice, framing it as a statement. The scary man wasn't surprised at all.

"Rule #2: Always come prepared. You all should have brought paper and something to write with." Was he for real? He sure as hell looked serious, but he couldn't be. When he started telling us the rules (starting with the third one, of course), I realized he was. But, seriously, what a jerk! Out of 100 or so people, only two had writing supplies!

* * *

It turns out that scary muscular guy (whom we always address as "sir"- conceited bastard) isn't the only one who worked at this place. A nice lady, who introduced herself as Sohma-san, fitted me with equipment and a sword. After hearing "sir"'s long explanation and rules (there were 50 rules! I can only remember like, five…), he told us we'd try out our swords today. Finally, something cool! We picked our own practice partners (I chose that Wallace kid, even though he's a jerk, since he's the only kid here I can kinda stand) and practiced!

"Holy hell, this thing's heavy!" I gasped, picking up the sword. It quickly fell back down; how was I supposed to fight with THAT?!

"It's not that bad," Wallace said, picking up the sword and holding it towards me.

"It is _so_ bad!" I told him back- he was just lying! He just laughed off my comment…jerk. I sat down and sighed heavily. "And all this to get a girl…" Of course, that wasn't the only reason, but still…

"A girl? Who?"…Oh shoot, I just said that out loud, didn't I?

"Um, er, no one." Let it go, you jerk, let it…

"Daisuke, who is it?" Shit, stupid Wallace.

"…Yagami Hikari-chan." No use trying to hide it now.

"_Yagami_? As in Yagami Taichi?"

"Yeah, she's his little sister."

"Hm…wonder if she's cute…" It took me a few seconds to process his words.

"WHAT?!" He didn't seriously say that, die he? She's MY girl!

"Don't get so angry. She's Japanese, right? I like Japanese girls." What was that supposed to mean?

"Aren't we _all_ Japanese here? Including you?"

"No; I'm American." American, huh? Didn't people from America move to some other place when the start of the Revolutionary Era began? Oh, well.

"America? I've never met an American! You can speak Japanese, though!"

"…Of course I do; I have to. It's the official language here." Oh, yeah, that's right. He shouldn't sound so know-it-all, though.

"Well, let's go!" I held up my sword and Wallace did likewise. I clashed my sword against his any way it came to me, but soon realized I probably should've listened to that scary man. I was soon on the ground with my sword across the floor from me.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this!" Wallace sneered at me, and I glared at him.

"I can see that!" How could listening have made such a big difference? Jerk…

"Did you not listen to the basics, Daisuke?" My glare grew harsher. He was just trying to mock me!

"Yeah…" I couldn't deny it, though. I really should pay attention in class, as painful as it would be.

"…You want me to retell you them, right?" He asked, sighing. He would? Seriously?

"OF COURSE!" My eyes lit up and he sighed again before starting to tell me them. I need those basics, but I hoped I'd remember them…

"Do you get them now?"

"Yep, arigatou!" Wallace could be cool sometimes, I guess.

"Let's spar again!" I wanted a rematch, and we still had time for another match. Wallace nodded, and we both drew our swords. This time, I followed the instructions and I did really well. Soon, it was _me_ who had Wallace on the floor with his sword across the room.

"I won! I won! Cool!" I yelled and did a victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to brag, Daisuke." Despite Wallace's words and tone of voice, he had a small smile on his face; I grinned.

"Well, you got pwned!" I told him and Wallace shook his head, an annoyed look now on his face. I remembered something. "Oh, yeah…when do we end today?"

Wallace gave me the you're-such-an-idiot look. "Daisuke, you really should pay attention."

"Hey! Why should I when there's you, Wallace?"

"…I'm not an answer bank." I continued grinning, and Wallace sighed once more, giving up. "We end…now, actually." He told me, checking his watch.

"Oh, okay. Hey, what time is it, anyway?"

"Why?"

"For future reference." There's no way that jerk teacher will tell me again.

"14 o'clock."

"Arigatou. So, let's go already!" Wallace and I walked out, putting our swords and uniforms away as we passed the equipment area. I noticed a room, which "sir" hadn't mentioned on the tour of the academy…well, at least, I don't think he did.

"Oi, Wallace, what's that room for?" I asked, expecting him to know.

"…Why do you need to know? Didn't you pay attention?" Jerk!

"Hey! Besides, I don't think he mentioned it."

"…I think you're right." He told me quietly. In his face!

"See, see! I _was_ right!" I grinned, and Wallace rolled his eyes. "Okay then…hey, let's go check it out!" My curiosity got the better of me and I went down the stairs of the room.

"Daisuke, stop! We're probably not allowed down there!" Wallace yelled down from the top of the stairs, but I was already exploring. It was a dark and damp room- much different from the rest of the building. The ceiling and all of the walls were painted a dull gray color that gave the room an uneasy feeling. There was not much to the room at all- besides the bars on the sides, there was absolutely nothing to give the room even a hint of cheer. But the thing that stood out the most was that throughout the huge room, the bars that lined the room were filled with people who had very simple uniforms with the same dull gray color and looked miserable…what _was_ this place?

"Jeez, Daisuke, don't you ever-" Wallace stopped at the sight of people. "I think this is the entire basement of the building."

"Really?" If it was, it must be huge.

"Yeah." He looked around a bit, and I did the same. They look so miserable… I wanted to let them out, but I didn't have a key or anything…

"Um, sir…" I turned to find a young women looking at me with a needy look in her eyes…and why was she calling me "sir" when I was obviously younger than her?

"Uh…what?" I asked, blushing slightly. Wallace came over and gave the pretty women a wave.

"Please…let us out…please…" I gasped. What did she mean?

"Daisuke…" I turned to Wallace, "…this may be the place where they keep the prisoners."

"Wha-what?!" No way! Some of them looked so young, too.

"We should go." I nodded.

"Yeah…" We both started to leave, but before we did, someone caught my eye. He was around my age, but was much skinnier. He had short black hair and looks that would give TP a run for his money. He had on the normal prisoner clothes and has his hands in handcuffs like the rest while being behind bars. Without realizing it, I stood and looked at him, and, suddenly, he noticed me staring and turned to look at me.

He was gorgeous.

"Daisuke, what are you doing down there?" Wallace called rudely, snapping me out of my trance. I took one last look at the mystery boy before going after Wallace.

"…Who was he?"

* * *

Sorry it was kinda short. As for Wallace, he'll definitely appear again, as will Hikari, Takeru, and Taichi! I'm planning on putting in all the Adventure and Zero Two kids at one point. Here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Holy hell, it's been six months already? I've got my test today…but how am I gonna fight that scary guy? And it's that black haired guy again…what's he doing here? I haven't seen him since my first day, and he was a prisoner…next chapter, "Second time around"!_


	3. PLEASE READ I'm still writing :D

Hello,

Hello,

DON'T WORRY- this alert isn't about discontinuing either of my stories. I'm still going to write them, but I thought I'd put out a notice since I haven't updated them in nearly two months. I've been very, very busy lately- during the summer I had a house boat trip and marching band camp, and a week from yesterday I started school again (T.T).

Anyway, I've written the next two chapters already for both Chosen Shinobi and Bloodlust, but I haven't gotten a chance to type them up yet. I was going today since I had to stay after school b/c my carpool had a club and such, but I stupidly brought the wrong notebook. Anyway, I'll probably only get an hour-or-so each week to type up the chapters since I have marching band 4 hours twice a week.

Wrapping all this up, I won't be able to update for a while, or at least will only get a chapter or two for each story until the second week or so of November if I'm lucky. Why? I'm starting marching band season a week from this Friday, and once that starts, all my Fridays and Saturdays will be taken up by it, and I'll have to use my Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursday (Mon & Wed already are marching band now) for homework/chores. I'm really sorry about this, but they're both things I have to do (well…not marching band, but I love it a lot and I'm stuck with it now XD)

Thanks for being patient with me and thank you all so much for reading my story! I really appreciate all your reviewers!

-flamealchemist15


End file.
